Diamants
by xDESATIVADOx
Summary: .:Conjunto de drabbles femme slash:. .:Ginny/Astoria:.  tarefa para o FTW do fórum 6 vassouras
1. Vingança

**Autor:** Carol1408

**Equipe que representa:** Harry/Draco

**Ship Espelho:** Ginny/Astoria

**Título:** Vingança

**Número de palavras:** 187

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, nem viola direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Vingança<strong>

Sentiu os lábios carnudos descendo por sua pele, beijando, chupando, marcando. Agarrou os cabelos loiros quando a boca dela voltou a subir e atacou os seus lábios. Astória lhe beijava com vontade, com um amor que ela nunca tinha sentido antes.

Nem com Harry.

E Ginny gostava. Gostava de ser querida e amada. Gostava das mãos dela lhe tocando e apertando, como seu marido nunca fez.

Pois ele não lhe amava.

Pois ele lhe traía.

Traía com Draco Malfoy.

E ela gostava do sabor da vingança por dormir com a esposa do amante do seu marido. E saber que eles sabiam.

E Astoria também gostava. Porque com Ginny ela tinha a quem amar, quem cuidar, quem se preocupasse com ela e como ela se sentia. E sentia o desejo crescer, não só pela vingança, mas porque sabia que a ruiva correspondia.

Alcançaram o ápice, e a loira caiu por cima da amante, seus dedos se emaranhando pelos cabelos ruivos que, sabia, amava.

Ginny sorriu, procurando seus lábios para um último beijo antes de adormecerem, fazendo-a sorrir também.

Podia ter começado como vingança, mas agora era muito, muito mais.

* * *

><p><strong> Na: **Oi, gente!

Estou numa correria, mas agora deu um tempo livre e estou passando para publicar as minhas drabbles escritas para a tarefa do Trickster para o Projeto FTW do fórum 6 Vassouras.

Elas foram escritas na pressa para serem entregues dentro do prazo da tarefa, e o único casal espelho de Harry/Draco que vinha na minha cabeça eram as meninas Ginny e Astoria. xD E eu que achava que nunca ia escrever algo com elas...

Espero que gostem!

Bjão!


	2. Amizade

**Autor:** Carol1408

**Equipe que representa:** Harry/Draco

**Ship Espelho:** Ginny/Astoria

**Título:** Amizade

**Número de palavras:** 216

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, nem viola direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Amizade<strong>

- Oi. Posso me sentar?

Ginny levantou a cabeça, vendo ninguém mais ninguém menos que a nova Senhora Malfoy lhe sorrindo docemente.

Sorrindo. Docemente.

Piscou, confusa, mas abriu espaço no banco do parque para que a loira se sentasse ao seu lado.

Enxugou o mias discretamente possível os olhos, mas a loira lhe sorriu mais e tirou da bolsa caríssima um pacote de lenços de papel.

- Aqui – disse, estendendo-lhe o pacote.

- Obrigada – ficou sem jeito, mas aceitou.

Astoria voltou a fitar o parque, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Mas Ginny não aguentou aquele silêncio, perguntando porquê a loira estava ali.

Ela lhe sorriu, antes de responder:

- Eu assinei os papéis do divórcio ontem também. Achei que seria legal se a gente pudesse passar um tempo juntas.

Ginny não sabia se ficava mais espantada pela mulher estar tão tranquila com a situação, ou por ela querer que passassem um tempo juntas.

- Sabe, eu quero muito que o Draco seja feliz nesse novo caminho que ele escolheu. Mas eu também quero ser feliz. E acho que você também quer. A gente pode ajudar uma a outra.

E Ginny não sabia se eram as palavras, o sorriso contagiante ou a mão pequena e quente segurando a sua, mas ela sorriu também.

- Acho que sim.


	3. Traição

**Autor:** Carol1408

**Equipe que representa:** Harry/Draco

**Ship Espelho:** Ginny/Astoria

**Título:** Traição

**Número de palavras:** 107

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, nem viola direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Traição<strong>

O rosto corado pelo choro, os soluços, as lágrimas.

Mas Ginny não reparou na mulher ao seu lado. Ela olhava paralisada seu marido com outro.

Outro.

Com Draco Malfoy.

Traição.

Então, sentiu as pequenas mãos segurando as suas, subindo por seus braços e limpando suas lágrimas.

Ginny também chorava. Como Astoria, que agora lhe abraçava, o rosto enfiado no seu pescoço para abafar o choro.

E a ruiva a abraçou de volta.

O doce perfume que se desprendia do cabelo dela a atingiu, as lágrimas dela molhando sua camisa.

E tudo que a ruiva pode fazer foi beijar os cabelos loiros, consolando-a e buscando algum consolo também.


	4. Bolo

**Autor:** Carol1408

**Equipe que representa:** Harry/Draco

**Ship Espelho:** Ginny/Astoria

**Título:** Bolo

**Número de palavras:** 209

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, nem viola direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Bolo<strong>

- Ginny!

- O que foi, mulher?

- Ginny! Estou com fome...

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? – a ruiva se fez de desentendida, enquanto mexia massa de bolo.

Astoria fez biquinho, olhando para a namorada.

- Não seja má, eu quero um pouco. – ela apontou para o pote que a ruiva segurava, seus olhos pareciam brilhar.

- Massa crua faz mal. Espere o bolo pronto.

A loira aumentou ainda mais o bico, se é que era possível, mas se sentou no balcão, esperando a ruiva acabar.

Mas ela estava tão adorável sentada balançando os pés, que Ginny percebeu que já estava abandonando o bolo e abraçando a namorada.

- Okay, coma. Mas depois não reclame de dor de barriga ou algo assim.

- Hum... Acho que a gente podia usar a massa do bolo para outra coisa... – ela deu um sorriso provocante.

Mas Ginny deu um tapa de leve no braço da loira.

- Pervertida! Com a massa de bolo?

- Aposto que os _dois lá _já usaram coisas mais estranhas ainda como lubrificante.

A ruiva fez uma careta para a imagem mental que teve do ex-marido com Malfoy. _"Visão do inferno"_, pensou. Mas acabou voltando a sorrir para a namorada.

- Vamos testar, então.


	5. Começo

**Autor:** Carol1408

**Equipe que representa:** Harry/Draco

**Ship Espelho:** Ginny/Astoria

**Título:** Começo

**Número de palavras:** 217

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, nem viola direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Começo<strong>

Aparatou em frente ao portão da Mansão Malfoy.

Seguiu o caminho comprido até as grandes portas de entrada, um elfo a sua espera.

Mas ela não lhe deu atenção, indo sozinha até a sala de estar já conhecida.

Astoria arregalou os olhos ao vê-la ali, assim como o marido da loira.

- Weasl... Quero dizer, Senhora Potter, o que faz aqui? – perguntou o loiro, os olhos frios e acinzentados com um leve traço de desprezo.

Mas ele não teria mais por que sentir isso por ela.

- Chega de rodeios, Malfoy. Estou cansada dessa palhaçada. – percebeu que ele arregalou os olhos diante do seu tom, mas não parou – Você quer o Harry? Pois fique com ele. Eu também quero ficar com quem me ama.

O homem arregalou os olhos, chocado. Sua amante também, mas ela não deu tempo para perguntas ou objeções, agarrando a mão de Astoria e arrastando-a para fora da sala.

- Ela vai mandar os papéis para você assinar. Eu já assinei o meu divórcio com o Harry – gritou do corredor, batendo a porta em seguida.

Astoria lhe encarou, incrédula, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto corado.

E só por esse sorriso, tudo valia a pena.

Sem dizer nada, a loira segurou a mão da ruiva na sua, entrelaçando seus dedos.

Elas podiam começar.


	6. Fuga

**Autor:** Carol1408

**Equipe que representa:** Harry/Draco

**Ship Espelho:** Ginny/Astoria

**Título:** Fuga

**Número de palavras:** 125

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, nem viola direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuga<strong>

Ginny sentiu seus olhos arderem ao ver a figura radiante de Astoria entrar na Igreja.

Linda, pálida, de branco.

Ela estava se casando.

Quando soube que Harry não a amava, mas sim _Malfoy_, a primeira pessoa que procurou foi Astoria, para alertá-la.

Mas nada havia lhe preparado para a avalanche de sentimentos que teve por ela. Sua delicadeza, seu sorriso, sua solidão.

Ela já sabia.

Sabia, mas havia aceitado seu destino.

Mas agora, além de querer impedir o próprio sofrimento, queria impedir o dela.

Ela não podia se casar.

Não com ele.

Nem com ninguém.

Ela era sua.

Lhe pertencia.

Sentiu as lágrimas descerem por sua face.

Então, mãos quentes levantaram o seu rosto.

Ela sorria.

Sorria e lhe puxava.

Fugiam.

Em direção ao novo.


	7. Encontro

**Autor:** Carol1408

**Equipe que representa:** Harry/Draco

**Ship Espelho:** Ginny/Astoria

**Título:** Encontro

**Número de palavras:** 245

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, nem viola direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Encontro<strong>

Viu seus filhos correrem em direção a plataforma 9 ¾, sorridentes e felizes, e desejou que aquilo pudesse fazer a dor passar.

Ajudar em algo, pelo menos.

Mas Harry e Draco seguiam sorridentes a sua frente, e isso não ajudava em nada.

Mas, então, um vulto loiro passou rápido pela sua frente, e logo depois uma mão quente segurou a sua.

Primeiro viu Scorpius alcançar Albus, e então se virou para encontrar a ex-senhora Malfoy sorrindo. E segurando sua mão.

- Oi, Ginny.

- Ah... Astoria. Oi.

A loira sorriu ainda mais, desviando o olhar para os homens que seguiam a sua frente – que, por sinal, encaravam-nas de volta com um ar de surpresa –, mas voltando a olhar a ruiva atentamente.

- Você está bonita hoje.

Ginny tinha noção que suas bochechas deviam estar tão vermelhas quanto seu cabelo, pelo calor que estava sentindo.

- Eu...Ah... Hum, muito obrigada. Vo-você também.

A loira lhe sorriu ainda mais, se é que era possível, apertando sua mão na dela. Ginny teve vontade de se jogar na frente do trem, mas este ainda não se mexia.

- Então, não quer ir tomar um café comigo depois que as crianças embarcarem? Conheço um ótimo aqui perto.

- Eu... Ah.. Como em um.. Um encontro? – "_mas que diabos eu estou falando!", _Ginny pensou.

Mas ela simplesmente sorriu da sua falta de articulação.

- Pode ser.

- Ah... Okay.

Estranhamente, Ginny percebeu que não se sentia mais tão solitária assim.


	8. Whisky

**Autor:** Carol1408

**Equipe que representa:** Harry/Draco

**Ship Espelho:** Ginny/Astoria

**Título:** Whisky

**Número de palavras:** 165

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, nem viola direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Whisky<strong>

Astoria virou mais uma vez a bebida amarga, apesar dos protestos do barman para que parasse.

Não.

Ela não iria parar.

Porque estava sozinha.

Porque ele havia lhe deixado.

Por outro.

O que ela tinha feito de errado, afinal?

Sentiu uma mão delicada se apoiar em seu ombro, e um sorriso doce preencheu seu campo de visão.

- Mais duas doses, por favor.

Quando o pedido chegou a ruiva ao seu lado lhe sorriu, estendendo seu copo em um brinde silencioso.

A atenção da loira voltou-se totalmente a ruiva, que lhe sorria e conversava sobre amenidades, e se surpreendeu ao perceber que já nem doía tanto quanto antes. Por que ela estava ali?

- Estou aqui por sua causa. – Ginny respondeu, e a loira arregalou os olhos ao perceber que perguntara em voz alta – Porque precisamos uma da outra.

E a loira não negou quando ela se aproximou, seus lábios se tocando suavemente, o sabor do whisky na língua aveludada.

Astoria não estava mais sozinha.


	9. Amor

**Autor:** Carol1408

**Equipe que representa:** Harry/Draco

**Ship Espelho:** Ginny/Astoria

**Título:** Amor

**Número de palavras:** 112

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, nem viola direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Amor<strong>

Eram as palavras, os toques, os gestos.

Era o modo com ela ria das suas piadas sem graça, como lhe abraça, olhava, beijava.

Eram os cabelos loiros soltos ao vento, os dedos entrelaçados aos seus, o dourado se misturando com o ruivo nos lençóis brancos.

Amava-a.

Amava-a como jamais imaginou amar antes.

E agradeceu aos céus e ao seu marido, pois se Harry não amasse Draco, Ginny jamais teria conhecido Astoria.

A traição nem doía mais. Não, porque são com as portas fechadas que se procuram novas saídas.

Ginny encontrou. E Astoria lhe esperava na porta.

E agora ela tinha alguém para amar.

Alguém para amar e que a amava de volta.


End file.
